darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jedah Dohma/Quotes
''Darkstalkers 3'' *"I am the first and only ruler of this trivial planet!" ''Vampire Savior'' Jedah's winquotes are mostly consistent across Japanese and English, with only modifications to fit letter limits, or to make more sense in English. Only one does not have a true English equivalent. Most of the quotes listed here becomes his introduction quotes in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Capcom Fighting Jam *"Death is the only constant in this universe." *"Look within yourself for the reasons behind your defeat." *"Whining is a waste of time. And time is a precious commodity to mortals." *"I embrace that which negates existence." *"The passage of time provides no solace to the loser." *"Don't be so quick to deem yourself the winner because merely you're still alive." *"Forget all that you know is true, for my new world is about to be born." *"Feeling regretful? I'm afraid I have no idea how that emotion feel." Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Voice acting in this game is similar to earlier 3D Capcom titles, where English is the only audio available. This may change in subsequent revisions of the game. Character Select * "I am the beginning and the end!" (picked first) * "Let us gather souls together!" ''or ''"Follower, I welcome you." (picked second) * Our goals are not so dissimilar. (picked second) * "Prove yourself, daughter of Belial!" (picked second with Morrigan) Introduction * "Do you understand the fate of fools who betray the truth?" * * "My salvation is the answer to all your prayers." * "Your power is great. But it lacks true purpose." * "My power is truly greater." * "Your are like a delicate rose blooming moments before the storm." (to female characters) * * "Are you a god? That should make things easier." (to Thor?) * "It's you again. *sigh* You never learn, son of Sparda." (to Dante) * "How can I be hypocrite if good and evil do not exist?" * * "I assure you, I won't betray you... at least here." * "Grant me access to the power of creation and destruction!" * "Lend me your power, and we need not fight." * "I understand your opinion. I just don't care about it." * * "Hmm... An Intriguing form. But no worthy vessel for a soul." (facing Ultron Omega) * "Your role is finished. Mistress Death will be most happy." (to Thanos?) * "A paradise is the breakdown of gratification through excessive desire. Understand?" * * "I grant you the ultimate bliss of oblivion." * "All poets tap into the eternal darkness. Until the day they go mad." * Quotes with * indicate winning quotes in Vampire Savior Taunt * Are you intimidated by the truth? * So, what do you desire? * Hmph... you're weak. (same line in Vampire Savior, but in English. Hmph. Yowai na!) Moves Basic moves * Die! * Kneel! * Fool! * Rip apart! Iro Spinta * Eviscerate! Sangue Sacrifale Initial movement * Come here! * You're open! Slashing bubble * Destroy! * Too easy! * Be consumed! Falce Primordiale Flying toward enemy * Shall we dance? * Where are you going? Move connects * Huhmph! This shall be your end! * Haha, I love watching you writhe! * The last bit of life is released from you! Turbinee Dell'Ira * Piercing insight! Dolore Oscuro * Gouge! Falce Inizio * Annoying! * Begone! Finale Rosso Initial movement * Be engulfed by the darkness! * Enter the banquet of the abyss! Move ends * How was that? * Did you enjoy that? Spirale Infernale * No need for the trappings of flesh! * You cannot withstand this! Provi de Servo/Sigillo del Servo Initial movement * Your blood and soul are mine! * Surrender your life to me! Move connects * Every path has its end! Move ends * The contract is complete! * I shall put your affairs in order. Partner is in Danger state * Do you wish for death? * I still have use of you. Victory * "You shall live on as part of me...*hysterical laughter*" Defeat (crumpled) * This... shouldn't be... Victory Text * "With your knowledge, surely you must understand the void of your world? Or is it that you are the void?" * "In the end, the justice you grasp at is merely the product of a limited perspective. How can you hope to save the world this way?" * "Merged dimension, new awakening, and cross-pollination of souls... Here I am needed more than ever." * "All souls must dwindle and perish, but I am the catalyst that breaks the chains of entropy!" * "You have served your purpose, little cog. The machine can grind on without you." '' * ''"Born of chaotic darkness, creatio ex nihilo, yet I awoke, achieved "logos endiathetos," and conducted a symphony of death. What does your defiance mean to me?" * "Death is all that can preserve this finite melody, the waterfall of mortal souls. It is the only gift that can be given equally to all things... Don't you agree?" * "Contact with your world has only proven the need for universal salvation. No clearer justification could exist" * "Worry not; your planet, your galaxy make no difference to me. All will be granted the everlasting bliss of assimilation." * "Weep not for the passing of your world. In me are all forsaken realms preserved." * "You lack the perspective to comprehend the forces that war for your soul. You stumble like a blind man in a hurricane" ''(to Ryu) * ''"Ugh, what a fool Sparda was... to leave such talent so bereft of knowledge." (to Dante) Notes * Vampire Savior translations taken from Darkstalkers Graphic File. Navigation Category:Character quotes